Like Money
by aka yamada
Summary: Yunho/Jaejoong/ Pengusaha terbesar di dunia bertemu dengan seorang yang... mata duitan seperti Jaejoong? Review/Yaoi/DLDR/ Chapter 4 UPDATE! Sorry for the late update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~.~

08.00 AM KST, Seoul

"Hmmm~~"

Yunho menyesap teh hijau nya perlahan sambil menatap pemandangan pagi ini di atas balkon dengan wajah segar setelah cuci muka.

Sekilas, sama sekali tak ada yang salah dengan keadaan ini.

Hanya saja, kalian belum melihat dengan jelas keadaan rumah mewah itu…

~.~

"Hueks! Teh Earl Grey macam apa ini!"

Dengan kasar, Jung Yunho membanting cangkir dengan merk terkenal yang bahkan bisa saja harganya melebihi gaji orang tua kalian didepan para maid didepan meja makan.

"Sudah kubilang bikin dengan benar! Bikin teh aja tidak becus! Pack barangmu sekarang juga dan keluar dari rumah ini Eunjung!"

"Ta-tapi tuan, Eunjung tidak membuat kesalahan yang fatal… semua sudah dikerjakan dengan komposisi yang sangat akurat sesuai yang tuan tunjuk…" terlihat salah satu maid memberanikan untuk membela sahabatnya selama berkerja di rumah Yunho.

"He? Berani juga kau Jiyeon, sayang sekali hanya wajah kamu yang lumayan itu masih bisa dilihat dengan mataku! Otak kamu sama saja seperti otak udang! Sekarang pack juga barangmu dan pergi bersama Eunjung si maid bodoh itu!"

Sepertinya kemarahan Yunho sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, jangan memancing amarahnya jika masih ingin selamat~ cukup Jessica, maid malang yang salah memberi gula dengan garam lalu berakhir dengan didepak dari rumah tersebut dengan cara yang cukup sadis, ditendang dari depan gerbang masih lengkap dengan seragam maidnya tanpa pakaian yang di pack terlebih dahulu, entah bagaimana nasib maid malang tersebut sekarang untuk memberi uang kepada adiknya yang masih di bangku SMA.

~.~

"Jadi, berdasarkan meeting kita kali ini, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kita dapat menekspor seluruh produksi ke pasar dunia yang akan diekspor minggu depan di LA, New York, Paris, London, Roma, dan berbagai kota di eropa dan amerika. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian di meeting kalian kali ini."

Yunho melihat jam tangannya, pukul 11 malam. Ah~ betapa melelahkannya meeting kali ini.

Memang, dari umurnya yang baru kepala dua, tepatnya 25 tahun, Jung Yunho merupakan pengusaha yang sangat sukses dalam memproduksi barang-barang yang akan kamu pakai sehari-hari. Dari baju, pakaian dalam, bioskop, taman bermain, hingga hotel bintang 5 yang berdiri atas nama Jung Corp., membuatnya masuk ke list nomor 5 orang terkaya di dunia.

Sayangnya, dengan kekayaan seperti itu, belum ada pria ataupun wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Karena sejak dari kecil, teman-teman yang ingin berteman dengannya hanyalah menginginkan hartanya. Mengingat orang tua Jaejoong sendiri juga merupakan pemilik perusahaan sukses yang kini diturunkan kepada Yunho.

~.~

Yunho mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan santai, berkunjung di café untuk sekedar berkopi tengah malam ini tidak buruk memarkir mobilnya di reserved area, ia berjalan santai kedalam café. Karena area parkir ke café cukup jauh, mau tak mau ia harus jalan kaki.

Sialnya, samping café tersebut adalah club yang sangat ramai. Yunho mendengus dan berpikir hanya membeli black coffee nya dengan take away, ah beserta croissant. Mengingat ia belum memakan apapun malam mini.

Yunho memasuki café mungil tersebut, sepertinya karena sudah tengah malam, café tersebut cukup sepi, hanya terlihat segelintir orang yang masih asik berkerja dengan laptop-nya.

"Black coffee dan croissant nya, take away." ucap Yunho datar tanpa menengok kepada sang kasir.

"Hmm, maaf tuan, kami memiliki berbagai isi untuk croiss—"

"Yang plain tanpa topping apapun."

"Umm, okay, jadi black coffee dan plain croissant dengan take away. Mohon ditunggu 10 menit."

Sambil menunggu black coffee dan croissant-nya, Yunho membaca buku tentang Law yang kemarin baru dibelinya, hitung-hitung tambah pengetahuan tentang hukum.

Ting!

"Take away black coffee dan plain croissant~" , merasa pesanannya sudah datang, Yunho datang ke kasir dan membayarnya.

"3000 won, tuan." Ucap sang kasir.

Yunho melihat dompetnya yang berisi 100 ribuan semua, terpaksa ia mengeluarkannya.

"eumm… maaf kami tak ada kembalian.." ucap sang kasir, menatap Yunho, dengan big-doe eyes-nya.

Uh-oh, sepertinya…

Jung Yunho kita telah jatuh cinta kepada kasir tersebut dengan istilah… first sight love.

Sang kasir menyadari tuan didepannya tengah melamuni-nya, terpaksa disadarkan-kah?

"err, tuan..?"

"Jadilah milikku."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang, jadilah milikku." Mata musang tersebut melihat ke arah name tag sang kasir.

"…Kim Jaejoong."

~.~

Yunho mengendarai mobil sport-nya dengan kasar, bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta kepada kasir miskin! Ia ingat sekali ayahnya berkata ia akan dijodohkan dengan gadis pilihannya jika sudah mencapai umur 25 jika belum mendapat kekasih. "Café sialan!" umpat Yunho sambil menggigit croissant-nya.

Yunho masih mengingat properti yang ada di wajah kasir tersebut, bibir merah seperti cherry yang baru dipetik, mata big doe nya yang seakan akan menyusutnya kedalam, kulit putihnya yang lebih putih dari salju paling putih yang pernah dilihatnya, ah, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang kelihatan lebih halus dari pakaian sutra yang paling halus.

Lebih mudahnya, tuan terhormat Jung Yunho kita sudah jatuh cinta kepada pegawai café biasa Kim Jaejoong.

~.~

3 AM KST, Seoul.

Kim Jaejoong masih tertegun jika mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, ah, pelanggan aneh itu… tidak! Maksud Kim Jaejoong adalah pelanggan tampan itu.

"_Jadilah milikku."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kubilang, jadilah milikku." Mata musang tersebut melihat ke arah name tag sang kasir._

"…_Kim Jaejoong."_

_Jaejoong kaget bukan main, ia baru saja bertemu beberapa detik yang lalu dan pelanggan didepannya sudah berkata seperti ini?_

"_Eng… itu.." belum selesai Jaejoong berkata, pelanggan didepannya sudah kabur dengan uang 100 ribu won dikasir tak lupa dengan bungkusan black coffee dan croissant yang dibawa._

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, bukan saatnya berpikir seseorang yang bahkan belum ia kenal. Derita bekerja di café 24 jam dengan shift malam, ia menyalakan TV dan mencari acara yang bisa ditonton.

"Eunghh… deeper… ah.."

Klik. Kalau bukan film porno gay dia tak mau.

"AAAA! Hantu itu mengejar kita!"

Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengganti channel TV, Jaejoong sangat phobia dengan hal hal horror dan mistis.

Klik.

"Yak, sekilas berita jam 3 AM akan dimulai dengan saya Tae Na-Kim. Pagi ini kita mendapat berita…"

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Jaejoong berpikir tak ada salahnya menonton acara berita dibanding film horror dan film porno.

"Lagi-lagi Jung Corp. mencapai kesuksesan. Terlihat dari hasil rapat tadi malam bahwa seluruh hasil produksi dari Jung Corp akan diekspor ke benua-benua seperti Amerika dan Eropa. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan jika mengingat pemimpin Jung Corp hanyalah pemuda berumur 24 tahun..—"

"Enaknya sudah sangat sukses di usia sepertiku~" Jaejoong mendesah sambil mengaduk white coffee yang baru dibuatnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kami dapat bertemu dengan pemilik Jung Corp langsung, yak, Jung Yunho~" sang wartawan menyerahkan mik kepada Jung Yunho yang dimaksud. "Terima kasih Tae-Na-ssi. Baik, kami sangat senang jika seluruh produksi Jung Corp dapat diekspor ke benua-benua hebat seperti Amerika dan Eropa. Merupakan suatu kehormatan produk kami dapat dipercaya oleh dunia. Kami berharap agar Jung Corp tidak mengecewakan konsumen-konsumen kami diseluruh dunia, terima kasih."

Jaejoong menjatuhkan white coffee yang baru saja ia tiup.

Dia adalah pemuda yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam yang lalu.

~.~

7 AM KST, Seoul

Jung Yunho terbangun dari tempat tidurnya yang sangat mewah. Setelah memakai kaos dan boxer, Yunho berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mengingat ini hari Sabtu, berarti ia bisa ke café itu.

Sambil berendam di bath up yang sangat mewah, Yunho memainkan ipad-nya dan mengirimi email kepada sahabat playboy-nya, yang sekaligus salah satu karyawan di kantornya.

_From: UknowJung _

_To: MickyMicky _

_Subject: (No Subject)_

_Morning, Yoochun._

_Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu hal yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelum nya di dalam hidupku.  
_

Belum sampai 5 menit, balasan email sudah sampai.

_From: MickyMicky _

_To: UknowJung _

_Subject: Re:(No Subject)_

_Mornin', mannn~~_

_Wua! Apakah itu? Kamu membunuh anjing cihuahua milik adikmu itu, Jung Luhan? HAHAHA_

_From: UknowJung _

_To: MickyMicky _

_Subject: Re:Re:(No Subject)_

_Bukan itu, idiot._

_Yah… seperti mencintai seseorang dan mengencaninya, kamu sering melakukannya kan, tolol?_

Diseberang Yunho, ia membelalakan matanya melihat email yang diterima.

_From: MickyMicky _

_To: UknowJung _

_Subject: HAHAHA_

_TAK KUSANGKA JUNG YUNHO MANUSIA KAKU INI BISA MENCINTAI SESEORANG!_

Dengan muka masam, Yunho memainkan jarinya di layar touch screen gadget tersebut.

_From: UknowJung _

_To: MickyMicky _

_Subject: Shit_

_Shut up idiot._

_Kau tau café mungil samping club daerah Myeondong situ kan?_

Dan Jung Yunho mendapat calling di iPhone dari 4 handphone-nya yang lain. Sambil memakai baju handuk, Yunho mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, idiot?"

"Oh come on Yunn! Tentu saja aku mengetahui café itu dengan pelayan cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong yang selalu blushing jika digoda oleh pelanggan yang membeli disana haha..—"

"WHAT?! DIGODA?!"

"Hey buddy, kau tak tau rahasia umum itu? Kim Jaejoong hanya memakai kedok jika ia malu-malu~ tehehe aku sering sekali ke café itu sekedar menggodanya. Ya meskipun dia sedikit, ah maksudku sangat mata duitan, tapi dia sangat imut jika merajuk uang. Kekeke."

Klik.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yunho memakai pakaian bebas lalu pergi ke café tersebut dengan mobil sportnya.

~.~

Akhirnya jam 10 pagi, Yunho sampai di café sialan itu yang membuatnya bertemu dengan first love-nya dan bisa membuatnya kalang kabut.

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua sudah pas dan wangi manly yang masih menempel, Yunho berjalan meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Tring!

Terdengar bunyi tersebut saat Yunho membuka pintu sederhana café tersebut.

Wanita-wanita yang masih asik bergosip menengok kearah Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan, dia… Jung Yunho kan? Pemilik Jung Corp yang kekayaannya mencapai orang terkaya kelima di dunia."

"Astaga, tampan sekali laki-laki ituu! Minzy, aku akan melupakan perkawinanku dengan Taeyang yang tinggal 1 minggu lagi jika Jung Yunho ingin aku menjadi pacarnya!" terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang biasa dipanggil Bom histeris sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Hush, jangan bikin malu disini eonni!"

Sedangkan di pihak Yunho sendiri, ia tahu bahwa semua wanita disini tengah memuja dirinya, namun dirinya tidak mengambil hal tersebut terlalu pusing.

Yunho berjalan ke arah kasir lalu tanpa basa basi ia berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Ada yang namanya Jaejoong disini?!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, terlihat laki-laki mungil yang keluar. Namun tidak dengan seragam café seperti yang lain.

~.~

Sementara itu, di pihak Jaejoong sendiri…

Tring!

'Ah, pelanggan mulai berdatangan' Jaejoong berguman. 'Coba kalau Jung Yunho yang datang lalu memberi nomornya untuk ditelpon seperti yang di iklan-iklan. Hihihi' pipi Jaejoong memerah hanya dengan membayangkan Yunho dengan kaos bebas lalu memberikan wink seksi kepadanya.

"Jaejoong hyung? Kau kenapa?" terlihat koki andalan café kami, Kyungsoo melihatku dengan tatapan heran yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan-ku yang tak akan terjadi.

"Hehehe, gapapa kok Kyungsoo-ah~" sahutku manja yang membuatnya blushing lalu melanjutkan memasak. Hihihi~ digoda sedikit aja udah kayak gitu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara histeris dari luar dapur,

"Astaga, tampan sekali laki-laki ituu! Minzy, aku akan melupakan perkawinanku dengan Taeyang yang tinggal 1 minggu lagi jika Jung Yunho ingin aku menjadi pacarnya!"

Cih, perempuan berambut merah itu selalu saja membuat kerusuh… tunggu… tunggu… JUNG YUNHO ADA DISINI?!

Aku menyembulkan kepalaku dari jendela mungil yang membuatku keadaan di café. Ya Tuhan, benar benar Jung Yunho! Dengan baju santai dan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya sangat sexy!

Eh? Dia tak berjalan ketempat pemesanan? Eh? Langsung ke kasir? Ada apa…

Ia ingin menggoda Tiffany yang kebetulan shift kerjanya pagi?! Sialan kau kucing garong!

Sedangkan Jaejoong masih asik mengejek Tiffany, tiba-tiba…

"Ada yang namanya Jaejoong disini?!"

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

"Jaejoongie~ah, kau berbuat apa kepada pemilik Jung Corp itu?" terlihat wajah Tiffany muncul dari pintu yang dibuka. Belum sempat kujawab ia sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sudah cepat keluar~" katanya manis lalu mengedipkan mata kanannya. Tumben sekali kucing garong itu tidak genit.

Wish me luck…

~.~

Jaejoong akhirnya muncul dihadapan Yunho, karena bukan shift-nya bekerja, akhirnya ia memakai pakaian biasa, bukan pakaian pelayan hitam-putih yang biasa ia pakai.

Karena memakai topi, ditambah menunduk pula. Jelas sekali Yunho tak akan mengenali siapa orang yang didepannya.

"Maaf, yang saya cari itu Kim Jae—" belum selesai Yunho berkata, Jaejoong mendongak dan menunjukan big doe eyes favorit pemilik Jung Corp tersebut.

Melihat bibir cherry dan mata bulat nya itu, seketika Yunho kehilangan kata-kata. Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya bingung lalu berkata;

"Kau… pemilik Jung Corp yang terkenal sekali itu kan…? Kenapa ada disini?" Jaejoong membelalakan matanya menyadari betapa bodohnya kata-kata yang ia katakan.

Ketika merasa ia sudah bisa mengendalikan keadaan, ia mengeluarkan kartu mungil dari kantong celananya lalu memberikan kartu itu kepada Jaejoong.

Dari wangi kartu tersebut Jaejoong dapat menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki didepannya menggunakan parfum mahal. Eh tunggu, apa yang ditulis di kartu tersebut?

_Jung Yunho_

_+831989986xxx_

_UKnowJung _

_Call me,_

_Xoxo_

Jaejoong melotot melihat apa yang ditulis di akhirnya. Saat ia menghadap ke depan lagi, ia tak melihat Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah pintu keluar yang diteriaki oleh perempuan-perempuan yang masih berkumpul, Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang menatapnya dengan sangat dalam. Ya, Jaejoong melihatnya…

Perlahan Yunho mengarahkan ibu jari dan kelingkingnya ke telinganya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tak sebodoh itu untuk tak tahu apa yang dimaksud Yunho. Merasa tak cukup dengan itu, Yunho menurunkan kacamatanya perlahan dan mengakibatkan pengunjung wanita semakin histeris. Dan hal selanjutnya… Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya khusus untuk Jaejoong dan langsung keluar dari café tersebut.

Kasian pelayan di café tersebut harus menenangkan pengunjung wanita yang sangat histeris.

~.~

9 PM KST, Seoul

Beruntung sekali hari ini pas sebelum jam shift Jaejoong dimulai, pemilik café tersebut akan berlibur ke Hawaii bersama istrinya jadi café tersebut ditutup tanpa pemotongan gaji~ tehehe senang sekali Jaejoong tak perlu bekerja selama 6 hari ini.

Karena teman sekamar flatnya, Luhan, sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya, berarti malam ini dia bisa menguasai kamar tanpa amukan teman imutnya itu. Hohoho~

Sambil berguling di tempat tidurnya, Jaejoong teringat hal yang sangat penting yang ia lupakan. Sambil menatap horror kartu nama yang ia simpan di meja disamping tempat tidurnya, ia berpikir. Seorang pengusaha sukses seperti dia pasti masih bangun di jam 9 malam kan?...

Perlahan ia mengambil handphone yang ia dapatkan saat merayu om-om 1 tahun yang lalu. Sekali-sekali merayu untuk mendapatkan handphone tak apa kan?

Ah, mengapa jadi inget ke hal seperti itu. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengambil kartu nama tersebut lalu menekan nomor sesuai yang tertera di kartu itu dan menekan tombol call.

~.~

Sementara itu di pihak Yunho…

"Bahahaha! Sudah melakukan trik sok ganteng dan sampai sekarang belum mendapatkan 1 email atau 1 missed call pun! Hahaha makanlah itu Yunho jelek!" terdengar ketawa seorang Shim Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk iphone yunho yang masih belum ada notification sedikitpun.

"Berisik kau food monster." Balas Yunho sebal. "Ia pasti masih bekerja di café-nya itu, kenapa tidak mau menerima faktanya sih?" Yunho melirik sebal ke Changmin.

"HAHAHA! Kau tidak melihat papan pengunguman di café itu? Café itu akan tutup mulai jam 6 sore sampai hari sabtu minggu depan! Jelas sekali laki-laki aneh itu tidak mengingatmu!" Changmin tertawa geli melihat muka Yunho yang menahan malu.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja kepada laki-laki Kim Jaejoong tersebut. Salam kepada ummamu. Aku mau pulang dulu. Byee~" Changmin mengerling genit kepada Yunho. "Saranghaeyo hyuung~"

Cup.

Kecupan di pipi Yunho dari Changmin cukup membuat Yunho blushing. "Apa-apaan sih kau, Min! cepat pulang! Dasar anak keciil." Yunho menggerutu melihat Changmin yang ketawa-ketawa lalu keluar dari kamar Yunho.

Ah Yunho, kau tidak melihat mata lifeless Changmin saat kau membicarakan Jaejoong, ya?

~.~

Jaejoong masih saja ragu untuk memencet tombol call. Ah, padahal biasanya ia sangat gampang saat menggoda laki-laki lain. Bahkan ia bisa menggoda pacar LuHan yang menyebabkan LuHan tak mau berbicara dengannya selama 1 bulan.

Dengan sedikit memaksakan diri, ia memencet tombol call.

_Calling_

_+831989986xxx_

Jaejoong memencet tombol loudspeaker. Jaga-jaga jika Yunho sudah mengangkat dan dia malah masih memikirkan mangsanya untuk minggu depan. Hehe.

"Halo?"

DEG! "Astaga, aku kaget sekaliii!" Jaejoong memekik karena saat ini hatinya bercampur antara excited dan takut, namun ia mencoba untuk menjawab Yunho.

"Haiii~" Jaejoong mendeham sedikit. "Yunho yaa~"

"…" terdengar tak ada jawaban dari seberang teleponnya. "Umm~? Yunnie? Kok tak dijawaab?~"

HAHAHA, mati kau Yunho! Sudah kuduga bahkan Jung Yunho takluk kepada kemanjaanku!

"Em, maaf, ta-tadii…" Jaejoong dapat merasakan kegugupan dari seberang teleponnya.

"Hehehe, oyaa, kamu sudah mengenal aku kan?~" Jaejoong tertawa kecil untuk menambah rasa genitnya. "Aku…"

"Kim Jaejoong, pelayan dari Café Oh La La, umur 24 tahun, sudah berpacaran lebih dari 30 kali. Terkenal dari gaya menggoda-nya yang manja."

Jaejoong merasa ditusuk oleh tombak saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir.

"Hehehe~ tidak seperti itu kok Yunnie~ah. Aku hanya…"

"Aku penasaran apakah aku bisa digoda olehmu. Okelah, ayo bertemu di Estubizi Mall jam 2 siang besok. Bye."

"E, eh tung—" Hyaaaa, Jaejoong masih memiliki jadwal kencan dengan Hyunseung ditempat dan jam yang sama!

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sialan kau Jung Yunho.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kim Jaejoong, pelayan dari Café Oh La La, umur 24 tahun, sudah berpacaran lebih dari 30 kali. Terkenal dari gaya menggoda-nya yang manja."_

_Jaejoong merasa ditusuk oleh tombak saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir._

"_Hehehe~ tidak seperti itu kok Yunnie~ah. Aku hanya…"_

"_Aku penasaran apakah aku bisa digoda olehmu. Okelah, ayo bertemu di Estubizi Mall jam 2 siang besok. Bye."_

"_E, eh tung—" Hyaaaa, Jaejoong masih memiliki jadwal kencan dengan Hyunseung ditempat dan jam yang sama!_

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

_Sialan kau Jung Yunho._

~.~

Chapter 2

~.~

"Panggilan yang anda tuju tidak dapat dituju…"

"Aishh!" Jaejoong mengacak-ngacak rambutnya mendengar bunyi operator yang menuju ke nomor handphone Yunho. Dia mesti bilang apa ke Hyunseung?

Ting!

Mendadak ide cerdas muncul di otak Jaejoong. Mihihi~ kenapa tidak ia pakai saja ide ini dari tadi.

_Calling HyunHyunSeungie…_

_+8312436580xxx_

"Panggilan yang anda tuju tidak dapat..—"

"SHIT!" dibantingnya handphonenya ke tempat tidur. Apa yang mesti dia lakukan nanti? Arrrggh, semua gara-gara Jung Yunho sialan itu!

Akhirnya terpaksa ia sms Hyunseung, perduli setan bakal dibalas atau tidak.

_To : HyunHyunSeungie (+8312436580xxx)_

_From : KittyJaejoongiee (+8318745312xxx)_

_Hyunnie sayaaang~: maafkan kittyJoongie ini, nee? Besok Joongie ada keperluan yang penting sekalii~~ huaa padahal Joongie pengen banget manja-manjaan sama Hyunnie : _

_Kita ganti saja hari senin, okay? Mumpung café joongie tutup :3 _

_Night :*_

Setelah merasa puas dengan sms yang diketiknya, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dia memencet tulisan send dan tak lama kemudian terlihat notification bahwa sms yang Jaejoong kirim itu delivered.

Jaejoong menatap malas notification tersebut, hah~ pasti Hyunseung sedang di klub dengan perempuan-perempuan disana. Jaejoong pernah bertemu salah satu dari perempuan-perempuan itu. Siapa? Hyuna? Hyuni? Semacam itulah. Jelas sekali dia men-reject telepon Jaejoong. Dia pikir Jaejoong itu polos? HAHA. Kau salah besar nak.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidur ke kulkas sekedar mengambil beer. Padahal itu adalah beer-beer milih SeHun pacarnya LuHan. Dia tau persis LuHan tidak minum-minum. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Toh cuman 1 botol kan yang diambil~

Jaejoong membuka MacBook pemberian om-om mabuk yang dengan bodohnya memberi Jaejoong uang yang sangat banyak. Om-om tersebut juga tidak meminta tubuhnya. Kekeke~ beruntung sekali. Oke, selesai berkutat dari sejarah MacBook Jaejoong, ia membuka website untuk bertemu dengan stranger yang khusus dari Korea. Siapa tau ada yang kaya raya dan bodoh sehingga Jaejoong dengan gampang memeras uangnya. Hoho, betapa liciknya pemikiran Jaejoong.

~.~

10.00 AM KST, Seoul.

Yunho memakan apple salad dan orange juice untuk sarapannya bersama Changmin. Cukup simple memang menu sarapannya. Namun Yunho sendiri tidak bisa memakan makanan berat untuk sarapan.

Yunho menengok Changmin yang sudah mengambil piring kelima-nya. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Changmin yang sudah berumur 19 tahun tapi masih sangat menyukai makan. Entah sepanjang apa usus Changmin itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Changmin melirik ke arahnya sebentar lalu kembali makan dengan… blushing? Eh?

Tidak mungkin, pasti ia salah lihat.

"Jadi kau jadi pergi dengan laki-laki siapa… Kim Jeju? JaeJu?—" Changmin membuka pembicaraan sambil meminum Strawberry Smoothie nya.

"Kim Jaejoong" Yunho membenarkan.

"Ya apalah itu. Jadi?" Tanya Changmin tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa tertarik pada Kim Jaejoong.

"Jadi dong." Yunho tersenyum bangga sambil menyesap orange juice nya yang masih setengah botol.

"Hyung, kok mau ajasih kencan sama orang gajelas kayak gitu? Lagian, pasti yang namanya orang gila uang kayak gitu—"

"Shut up, Shim Changmin."

Changmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia berbalik menatap Yunho. Ia tahu persis, jika Yunho sudah berbicara memakai bahasa inggris dan menyebutnya dengan memakai marga, berarti Yunho sangat marah.

Tanpa suara Changmin meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di meja.

Sendirian.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu beranjak untuk mengejar Changmin.

~.~

Jaejoong menggelayut manja kepada namja disebelahnya. Pagi ini, Kibum, pacar (yang hampir dilupakannya) dari Amerika. Padahal jelas-jelas Jaejoong tak akan mengingatnya saat dia menjalankan beasiswa, tetap saja memaksa untuk menunggunya. Jaejoong berani bertaruh ia tak akan bertemu Kibum saat ini jika tidak melihat artikel yang membicarakan daftar siswa berbakat yang mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika.

"Hyung…" Kibum berkata pelan, tanpa semangat.

"Ne, Kibummiee~? Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan keberhasilanmu dari Amerika di café kesukaanmu itu?" Jaejoong bersahut asal. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu jika Kibum suka ke café, toh tinggal pasang muka imut Kibum juga bakal bertekuk lutut sama dia.

"Hyung… Mi—mianhae!" Kibum berteriak yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

Yang terlihat di hadapan Jaejoong adalah Kibum yang menunduk 90◦.

"Eh? Kibummie? Kenapaa?" Jaejoong bertanya pura-pura khawatir. Padahal dalam hati Jaejoong ingin menendang Kibum yang tak lekas memberitahu apa maksud tingkah anehnya.

"Padahal… a—aku yang menyuruh… agar… Jaejoongie Hyung –hiks, yang me..menunggu saat aku yang ke Amerika…" Kibum menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir deras, "U…ujung-ujungnya… hiks, aku duluan yang—ti…"

"Jadi maksudmu kamu jadian duluan di Amerika? Aku kira ada berita penting kamu tidak mempunyai oleh-oleh untukku~" potong Jaejoong asal. Kemudian menyadari kebodohannya barusan.

"Eng… ka—Jaejoong Hyung tidak marah?" Kibum membelalakan matanya.

"Um." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tak apa kok, yang penting Kibummie bahagia." Dengan lancarnya Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis, padahal dalam hatinya ia berharap Kibum akan memberinya oleh-oleh dari Amerika. Bawaan sikap mata duitan~

Jaejoong melirik jam, lalu berkata, "Ah, aku harus pulang. Aku lupa ada urusan penting…" Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Secepat itukah?" Kibum memunculkan raut muka kecewa. "Jaejoongie hyung, ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh dari Amerika… sekali lagi maaf ya.." Kibum mulai menunjukan killer smile-nya yang sayangnya tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun untuk Jaejoong.

"Aduh jadi merepotkan begini…" Jaejoong menunjukan raut muka tidak enak saat menerima oleh-oleh dari Kibum padahal hatinya sangat gembira dan mulai menerka-nerka apa yang dihadiahkan oleh Kibum.

Jaejoong melihat Kibum yang mulai menjauh, dengan santai Jaejoong menarik kerah belakang Kibum lalu mengembalikannya sehingga Kibum dapat melihat Jaejoong dengan jelas dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Jaejoong sedikit berjinjit—yah, maklum tingginya tidak ada apa-apa jika dibandingkan manusia-manusia jangkung macam Kibum.

Cup.

Hanya sebentar. Jaejoong sekedar menempelkan bibir merahnya ke bibir tipis Kibum. Tak sampai 5 detik, Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kibum. Tersenyum mengejek melihat Kibum yang masih memerah.

"Itu… hanya goodbye kiss kok. Tetap telfon aku untuk ketemuan jika sedang nganggur yaa~" Jaejoong menggoda Kibum sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya nakal. Wink.

Entah bagaimana nasib pacar Kibum jika mengetahui tingkah laku Jaejoong kepada pacarnya.

'Peduli amat.' Itu yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat sekilas berpikir nasib pacar Kibum jika mengetahui tingkah laku Jaejoong kepada Kibum.

~.~

"Ya, Ya! Changmin-ah!" Yunho dengan panik mengejar Changmin yang keluar menuju gerbang rumah mewah Yunho.

Yunho mencengkram pergelangan tangan Changmin.

"Aish! Lepaskan Hyuung!" Changmin memberontak sambil merengek kepada Yunho.

_Nah, that's the spot._

"Benar? Kau yakin aku mau melepaskan?" Yunho menyeringai melihat muka Changmin yang blushing. Entah kenapa sepupu jauhnya itu sangat gampang blushing, Yunho sendiri tak tahu jika sikap Changmin ini memang bawaan dari dulu atau… hanya kepadanya?

"N-ne!" Changmin masih memaksa melepaskan cengkraman Yunho. Poninya menutupi seluruh matanya sehingga Yunho tak bisa melakukan eye-contact kepada Changmin.

"Aigoo… liat ponimu ini, sudah menutupi matamu. Ponimu ini berbahaya karena dapat menusuk-nusuk matamu, kau tahu?"

"Apa pedulimu…" Changmin menarik nafas. "Bukankah kau hanya peduli kepada namja murahan itu?"

Laki-laki manis itu menyingkirkan poninya, meninggalkan Yunho.

Sendirian.

Lagi.

Dan Yunho tak akan mengejarnya. Lagi.

~.~

01.45 PM KST, Seoul

Jaejoong tersenyum puas menatap seluruh penampilannya di cermin dibalik pintu lemarinya.

Rambut halus bagaikan sutra yang paling halus pun tak dapat menandinginya. Wajah halus tanpa sedikitpun hal-hal yang dianggap Jaejoong menjijikan, seperti acne dan bangsanya. Bibir cherry dibasuh lip gloss bening yang membuatnya tampak basah dan menggiurkan. Dan, ah, hoodie imut yang seharusnya dipakai oleh perempuan, karena warna krem dan wajah beruang untuk tudungnya, dipakai oleh Jaejoong. Menambah kesan imut dan manja dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil handphone nya. Sekedar untuk mengambil selcanya.

Dengan iseng, ia share fotonya ke social network me2day dan memberi status;

JoongieJoongie says:

'_Beruang imut ini mau kemanaaa?:('_

On 01.47 PM

Tak sampai 5 menit, lebih dari 100 orang mengomentari statusnya. Belum lagi kakao talknya yang dibanjiri message. Jaejoong tertawa menanggapi semua reaksi orang-orang.

Melihat waktu yang ditunjukan oleh jam tangannya, Jaejoong keluar dari flat-nya dan menuju tempat yang dijanjikan bersama Yunho.

02.05 PM KST, Seoul.

Jaejoong berada di lobby tempat yang ia dan Yunho akan bertemu. Estubizi Mall jam 2 siang, bukan? Lagipula Jaejoong hanya terlambat 2 menit. Salahkan ia bertemu orang yang sangat tampan diperjalanan namun sayangnya sudah memiliki pacar. Siapa nama orang itu? Lis? Kris? Apapun itu.

Jaejoong hampir saja menggodanya jika saja pacar sialannya itu tidak datang dan memberi tatapan tajam kepadanya. Cih, mana pacarnya sama-sama jangkung, dengan mata belo seperti itu. Jelek sekali.

Ah, Jaejoong kita sangat sombong, bukan?

Namun kembali pada keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Sambil menunggu Yunho, Jaejoong mampir ke starbucks dan –lagi-lagi, menjadi pusat perhatian laki-laki disana.

Setelah mendapatkan ice coffee caramel jelly beserta cupcake strawberry, Jaejoong berjalan ke tempat duduk yang kosong sambil berdecak kesal menunggu Yunho yang tak kunjung datang.

Calling…

JungYunnie

+831989986xxx

"Halo?" terdengar suara rendah dari seberang telepon Jaejoong.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong to the point.

"Aku? Sudah sampai kok."

"Hah? Dimana?"

"Dihatimu."

Buush! Jaejoong merasakan semburat merah saat Yunho mengatakan itu.

"Ya, jangan menggombal. Aku jamin aku tak akan blushing." Jaejoong mencari-cari sosok Yunho dengan matanya. Dimana mahluk Jung Yunho itu berada?

"Kalau begitu jangan berbohong, dasar beruang bodoh." Yunho tertawa. "Kau terlalu terlena dengan pendapat orang di sekelilingmu sampai tak melihat apa yang ada didepanmu."

"Apa?" Jaejoong menoleh ke depan.

Jung Yunho. Duduk. Didepannya.

"Ya!" Jaejoong kaget melihat pemandangan didepannya. Aish, didepan mata saja tidak kelihatan. Benar kata pepatah; 'semut diseberang pulau terlihat, gajah didepan mata tidak terlihat' namun kali ini kasusnya berbeda..

"Kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begituu!" Jaejoong merengut kesal. Ia menatap malas mendapatkan ice coffee caramel jelly nya lalu menunduk.

"Hei, beruang." Yunho mengacak kepala beruang yang ada di tudung hoodie Jaejoong. "Bagaimana jika kita berbelanja sedikit?"

Jaejoong refleks mengangkat kepalanya keatas dan mendapati Yunho menyeringai terhadapnya.

'_Ini akan menarik'_

~.~

2 Jam kemudian…

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang menenteng 10 tas belanjaan dan ia sendiri membawa 12 kantong yang semuanya milik Jaejoong, entah apa yang dibelinya. Toh tugas Yunho cuman gesek-gesek kartu saja. Uangnya yang hampir mencapai 10 triliun tidak ada apa-apanya dengan belanjaan yang dibeli Jaejoong.

Ia menatap jam tangan limited edition-nya yang terbuat dari emas murni untuk jarum jam dan mutiara asli untuk penunjuk waktu yang dimaksud. Jam empat sore dan Yunho belum mendapat apapun yang menarik dari seorang Kim Jaejoong ini.

Mata duitan.

Itulah yang sangat dapat mendeskripsikan kepribadian Jaejoong yang berada didepannya yang sedang menatap kagum mobil Honda Yaris mungil yang dipajang ditengah mall. Untuk pameran siapapun yang mau membeli.

"Yunnie yaa~" Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. "Mobil itu… imut banget yaa~" Jaejoong menggelayut manja ke lengan kekar Yunho. "Kalau ada yang mau beliin mobil itu buat Joongie… apapun Joongie kasih deh buat diaa~" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya manja lalu menggerakannya pelan yang membuat leher Yunho merasakan lembutnya rambut Jaejoong.

"Jangankan membeli mobilnya. Membeli perusahaannya saja Yunnie bisa kok." Yunho tersenyum puas melihat Jaejoong yang membelalakan matanya lebar karena kaget.

"Yunnie… bisa beliin Joongie mobilnyaa~?" Jaejoong membuat matanya sesayu mungkin, memajukan bibir lembabnya dengan sangat seksi, rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena sudah diberantakan saat disandarkan di bahu Yunho membuat Yunho menahan nafas melihatnya.

"Kau mau?" Yunho berusaha tidak menampakan kegerahannya karena melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Bangeeeet~~" Jaejoong semakin memajukan bibirnya.

Tanpa tunggu-tunggu lagi Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke toilet terdekat lalu memasukan ke dalam toilet paling ujung. Kebetulan sekali toilet itu sepi.

"Yunnie… mau apaaa~?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada sepolos mungkin, membuat Yunho semakin merasakan ada yang keras dibawahnya.

"Cium." Yunho menunjuk bibir Jaejoong yang lembab karena lip balm strawberry, mengelusnya pelan. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, membuat mau-tak-mau jari Yunho masuk ke bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho menelan ludahnya saat merasakan jarinya diemut oleh daging tak bertulang. Oh tidak, Yunho tak bisa menahan lebih dari ini.

"Umm..Ummph-!"

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan kasar. Tidak peduli dengan jarinya yang berlumuran saliva Jaejoong atau saliva yang mulai keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya tanpa disuruh atau aba-aba dari Yunho. Dengan cepat lidah Yunho menyerusuk masuk dan bernari dengan lidah yang ada didalamnya.

"Angh…Anghh—ah!" Jaejoong menjerit pelan saat merasakan tangan kekar tersebut meremas yang ada diselakangan Jaejoong.

"Mmhh—kau… kau suka ini.. Jaejoong-aah~…? Hmm?" Yunho berguman sambil mengemut leher putih mulus Jaejoong yang membuat tanda merah kemerahan dileher tersebut.

"Aahh—suka seka—ahhh, sekall…ii.." Jaejoong tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan jelas karena saat ini tangan Yunho meremas pantat kenyal Jaejoong dengan gemas.

Yunho tersenyum puas lalu melepaskan Jaejoong.

Ah, lihatnya keadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

Rambut yang sangat berantakan, mata sayu, bibir merah yang terbuka dengan saliva-saliva yang bertebaran di sekitar mulut dan dagunya, leher yang penuh dengan bercak merah, hoodie yang sudah terbuka resletingnya sampai daerah dada atas, dan celana dengan resleting yang terbuka penuh.

"You got your car, sexy~" Yunho berbisik seksi lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong di toilet.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat mendapatkan mobil yang ia inginkan.

Toh, hanya berciuman panas pun kau dapat mobil. Benar-benar menguntungkan.

~.~

"Aigoo~ terima kasih banyaaak! Yunnie yang terbaiiik!" Jaejoong menjerit kegirangan bak gadis SMP yang baru saja diterima cintanya.

"Kisseu~" Yunho menunjuk bibirnya, dan tanpa segan Jaejoong melumat bibir tersebut didepan umum, tanpa merasa risih.

"Yunniee~ Joongie lapar sekalii~" Jaejoong merengut sambil memajukan bibirnya. Yunho mencium bibir tersebut sekilas. "Kau mau makan apa?" Yunho bertanya manis kepada Jaejoong.

"Umm… Joongiee.. Joongie mau masakan Italia bintang limaa~" Jawab Jaejoong imut.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Yunho meremas pantat Jaejoong sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi dari mall tersebut.

"Iiiih, Yunnie nakaal~" Jaejoong berpura-pura ngambek sebelum mengikuti Yunho yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman jahil Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum puas.

Diremas pantatmu untuk beberapa detik lalu memakan makanan Italia bintang lima tanpa membayar.

Kim Jaejoong, betapa mengerikannya kau.

~.~

"Hihii, di wajah Yunho ada saus tomat~" Jaejoong tersenyum nakal. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yunho, Jaejoong menungging dan menjilat daerah pipi Yunho sebelum kembali duduk seperti semula.

Yunho menyeringai, ia menuangkan wine ke gelas wine disampingnya sebelum berkata kepada Jaejoong;

"Joongie mau wine?" dan mendapat respon berupa anggukan antusias dari Jaejoong.

Yunho meminum wine tersebut, lalu meraih dagu Jaejoong dan—

Jaejoong dan Yunho bertatap satu sama lain.

DEG

Astaga, kenapa ia baru menyadari tampannya manusia didepannya ini?—

Sebelum sempat membayangkan yang lain-lain, Yunho menciumnya dan Jaejoong langsung membuka mulutnya. Yunho memasukan wine yang tadi dimasukan ke mulutnya ke mulut Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana, enak?"

"Enak jika cara meminumnya seperti itu~" Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yunho menyeringai lalu kembali melakukannya.

~.~

23.00 PM KST, South Korea

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di mobil sport Yunho, beranjak pulang.

"Jaejoongie,"

"Ya?"

"Hari ini bermalam di hotel saja, bersama aku." Yunho menatap Jaejoong, "Bagaimana? Mau?"

"Um! Tentu saja mau!" Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho sekilas. 'Selama kau bersama uangmu itu, tentu saja aku mau.' Lanjut Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Yunho tersenyum sekilas melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong.

'Laki-laki ini lebih rendah daripada pelacur terendah jika bersama uang.' Yunho tersenyum meremehkan sambil focus ke lalu-lintas.

Dan akhirnya sampai di hotel yang didirikan oleh perusahaannya sendiri, yang berarti ia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sedikitpun.

"Tuan besar Jung Yunho, kamar VVIP anda sudah tersedia dilantai 31 nomor 322. Selamat menikmati." Sapa resepsionis itu ramah sambil memberi bungkuk lebih dari 90 derajat.

Yunho melirik name tag resepsionis tersebut sebelum berkomentar;

"Hara-ssi." Panggil Yunho dingin.

"N-ne?" orang yang merasa dipanggil Hara tersebut masih setia menunduk 90 derajat yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Angkat kepalamu." Perintah Yunho, lebih dingin dari tadi.

Hara mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan wajahnya yang dipoles dengan make-up.

Yunho membelai pipi Hara sekilas. Lalu menatap jijik kepada bedak yang menempel di tangannya.

"Um—itu, a—saya.."

"Bekerja sebagai resepsionis, bukan sebagai manusia penuh dengan make-up." Yunho mengoleskan tangannya yang bekas bedak ke sapu tangan yang harganya $2000. "Dan kalaupun kau tetap bersikeras memakai make-up, pakailah yang bermerk. Menjijikan sekali memakai make-up murahan seperti itu."

Tanpa belas kasihan melihat Hara yang hampir menangis, Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk ke tempat lift. Meninggalkan Hara yang hanya bisa dilihati dari jauh oleh rekan kerjanya.

Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan orang yang bernama Hara tersebut. Toh kalau dibandingkan dengan wajah Jaejoong tentu saja Jaejoong jauh lebih cantik darinya.

~.~

Jaejoong bersyukur sempat membeli baju tidur saat di mall. Karenanya ia tidak perlu khawatir akan memakai baju apa hari ini.

"Jaejoongie?" terdengar suara dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iyaa~ Ada apaa?" Jaejoong menatap polos kepada Yunho yang hanya memakai boxer. Menunjukan abs yang terbentuk dan kulit tanned yang extremely sexy.

Yunho menyeringai seksi lalu menarik Jaejoong agar jatuh ke tempat tidur. Dengan santai ia menindihi Jaejoong yang terlihat nakal seakan menggodanya agar memakannya saat itu juga.

Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong dengan suara rendahnya yang Jaejoong yakini tak ada yang lebih seksi;

"Let me eat you, now."

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yunho lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Yunho langsung menerjangnya.

"_My body is yours, baby"_

~.~

8 AM KST, South Korea

Yunho terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mengusap-ngusap matanya yang masih belum ingin membuka. Namun semua rasa kantuknya hilang melihat pemuda manis disampingnya yang masih terlelap dengan keadaan polos yang memperlihatkan leher ke dadanya yang penuh dengan bekas merah-merah kiss mark sang Jung Yunho.

"Ya… Boo-yah…, bangun…" Yunho membisikan kata-kata tersebut ke telinga Jaejoong dengan suara sensual yang membuat siapapun tergoda.

"Enghh~…" Jaejoong menggeliat sebentar sebelum membuka kedua mata favorit Yunho, big doe eyes Jaejoong yang membuat siapapun masuk kedalam mata tersebut.

"Morning Yunnie~" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong sehingga posisi mereka sekarang adalah Yunho sedang menindih Jaejoong.

"Morning… kiss?" Tanya Yunho seksi.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis sebelum dirinya diraup oleh pemuda berkulit tan diatasnya.

~.~

Jaejoong menatap puas dirinya yang terpantulkan oleh cermin didepannya.

Baju lengan panjang dengan gambar beruang dengan polkadot biru, celana biru tua, dan jangan lupakan bandana polkadot biru-putih yang disarankan oleh Yunho.

Terasa sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pundak Jaejoong sebelum mencium pipi Jaejoong mesra.

"Manis sekali sih… ingin aku serang lagi, huh?" goda Yunho sambil menjilat pipi Jaejoong pelan.

"Nakal sekali siiih~ buuu~" Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho pelan dan memajukan bibir merahnya yang semakin basah dilapisi oleh lip gloss.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas, belum sampai 2 detik Jaejoong menarik kepala Yunho agar menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Mmhh…" Jaejoong mendesah tertahan saat Yunho memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong.

_Deg_

Jaejoong merasakan itu.

Hal yang sama seperti 5 tahun lalu.

Jaejoong menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh dan berusaha menikmati ciuman tersebut.

"Nnhh…"

~.~

9.30 PM KST, Seoul

"Aku pulang…" Jaejoong memasuki flat mungilnya tanpa semangat.

_Bukan seperti Jaejoong yang biasanya._

"Jaejoong-hyung? Kemarin tidak pulang, toh?" terlihat Luhan masih berkaca didepan kaca lemari-nya. Menjepit rambutnya yang sepundak tersebut layaknya perempuan. "Aku melihat mobil yang diantar ke flat kita… dapat dari siapa, hyung? Ahjussi yang waktu itu? Oya tadi Jonghyun datang ke flat kita. Katanya kamu lupa mau bermalam ditempatnya ya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, tidak niat menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Luhan lalu melempar dirinya ke tempat tidur mereka berdua.

"Luhan-ah…" Jaejoong menutup paras cantiknya dengan kedua lengannya. Menghindari kontak mata. "Ada sisa beer?"

"Beer?" Luhan memiringkan wajahnya. "Sepertinya masih ada sisa 2 botol, sebentar."

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Luhan kembali dengan 2 kaleng beer yang sudah dibuka.

"Ukh…" Jaejoong meminumnya dengan buru-buru sehingga banyak cairan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hyung!" Luhan memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Sprei-nya masih baru! Sayang kalau kena beer!"

"Mian…" Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya dengan sweaternya. "Luhan… kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Perasaan 5 tahun yang lalu itu kembali lagi…"

"MWOYA?!"

~.~

Tok tok tok…

"Masuk." Jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh kearah pintu karena sedang fokus ke dokumen perkerjaannya.

Namun tidak terdengar suara pintu masuk. Yunho menghela nafas; "Siapa disana?! Masuk!"

Kriieett…

Yunho bersumpah, jika yang muncul adalah maid sialannya ia akan memecatnya sekarang juga.

Namun yang muncul jauh dari pemikiran Yunho…

"Changmin-ah?"

Oh God, siapa yang menyangka mahluk precious ini tiba-tiba muncul? Dengan rambut acak-acakan, kemeja putih—yang sepertinya milik Yunho karena terlihat sangat besar di Changmin—yang hanya mencapai 25 cm diatas lutut. Memperlihatkan paha mulus nan putih. Dan oh, jangan lupakan bantal yang dipeluk Changmin.

"Ini sudah hampir pukul 1 pagi dan besok kamu ada kuliah. Ada urusan apa?"

"Hyung sendiri besok ada meeting jam 7 pagi belum tidur!" Changmin merengut kesal.

"Hyung berbeda, Chang—" "Berbeda apanya? Kita hanya beda 5 tahun hyuung!" Changmin membanting bantalnya diatas wallpaper yang melapisi lantai kamar kerja Yunho.

Yunho memijit keningnya. Jika saja ia mengerjakan dokumen tersebut lebih cepat maka ia tidak perlu kerja sampai jam segini dan berhadapan dengan Changmin…

"Ne, mianhae Changmin-ah. Sekarang kamu mau apa?" Yunho mencoba memakai intonasi yang lebih lembut kepada sepupu jauhnya tersebut.

Changmin memajukan bibir bawahnya, meraih bantalnya…

"Jangan ambil itu lagi. Buang saja, pasti sudah kotor. Panggil maid untuk menggantinya."

"Aniyo. Mengapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu terus?"

Setelah meraih bantalnya, Changmin menaruh bantal tersebut ke paha Yunho yang terdapat di sofa yang luas dan empuk.

"Ah. Tidak perlu ini sepertinya." Changmin berguman sendiri dan membuang bantal naas tersebut ke sembarang arah.

Changmin meletakkan kepalanya manja ke paha Yunho. Mencari posisi nyaman dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Chang—"

"Katamu aku harus tidur kan? Ini aku mau melakukannya." Changmin menyipitkan matanya, terlihat kesal.

Cup.

Tidak sampai 2 detik sensasi tersebut terasa di bibir kecil Yunho karena Changmin sudah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Goodnight." Guman Changmin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpi dipaha Yunho.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian mencoba kembali fokus terhadap pekerjaannya.

'Tidak semudah itu Jung Yunho…' pikir Changmin, jahat.

Changmin menggerakkan kedua kaki mulusnya manja, "Euung~" sambil menyusupkan wajahnya ke perut Yunho.

"Oh God…"

TBC~

Thank you all for the reviews ^^ *peluk satu-satu*

Btw, ada sedikit typo yang sangat mengganggu di chapter 1 :/ disitu tertulis

"Mengingat orang tua Jaejoong sendiri juga merupakan pemilik perusahaan sukses yang kini diturunkan kepada Yunho." Itu maksudnya orang tua Yunho~! hyaa bukan orang tua Jaejoong.

Untuk chapter 3 kayaknya agak lama datang soalnya author pemales ini mau mudik dulu hohoho

5 tahun yang lalu itu ada apa ya :33 hehehe masih lama ketauan~~ sabar aja ^^ /dibakar kris/

Mau bales review tersayang duyuu~~

Sirius : Hehehe maklum author juga fans akut yunho :33 hihihi kita samaan /dilindes/ omona ceritanya keren? ToT thankyou so much ini udah lanjut kok :3 maap kalo makin geje T_T

Bloody Evil from heaven: Chapter 2 udah adaa ^^ keep review, okay?:3

Jaejung Love: Iyadong playuke (?) harus dilestarikan MUAHAHHA /dibunuh/ chapter 2udah adaa^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

NaMinra: hihihi habisnya author ngebayangin kalo jaemma jadi player pasti seksi banget :3 jadideh cerita sampah ini~ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Cherry Bear86: Keren? ToT thank you so much *peyukpeyuk* hihi makasih udah semangat baca :3 umm, jaemma masih steril? Ngga kayaknya :/ *dilindes* keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

KishiZhera: hihihi gapapa kok sunbaenim^^ iyaa aku emg agak kurang sama deskripsi :/ wew, suka alurnya?:3 gomawooo keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Jung hana cassie: muahahha *ketawa evil* player jaemma pasti sekseh laah ;D ini udah lanjut ^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Ochaviosa: ini udah lanjut ^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Cho devi: taunih jaemma kebanyakan pacar hh-.- wkwk yunppa mah selalu ada buat jaemma :3 ini udah lanjut ^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Rara: taunih mereka berdua hhh samasama gawaras -_- /dibakar/ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Lee yunho: nee salam kenal juga^^ udah lanjut kook^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Meirah.1111: wakakakak bences diperempatan /ngakak/ wah JJ pasti takluk laah~ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Chidorasen: udah lanjut kook^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Evil thieves: udah lanjut kook^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Anami hime: bah yunnie pasti taklukB-) keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Dongdonghae: iyanih huhu malu banget sunbaenim T_T makasih udah koreksi yaa *bows* iyadong wkwk, udah ngga suci kayaknya BAHAHA /dilindes/ ini udah update^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

ZheyraSky: iyanih huhu yunho gamau dijodohin:/ hah yunho kan banyak duitnya~~ gapapa~~ /dibunuh/ ini udah update ^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Guest: hihihi jaemma mataduitan nih n_n keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Yunjaeshipper: keren?ToT makasiiiihh review pertama di ff abal ini? Makasiihw ini udah lanjut ^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu

Mrs. Shim: iyanih hihihi jaemma genit bangeet T_T yunppa juga gajelas, cih /dibakar/ iyaaa Minnie kasiaan ToT *pukpuk Minnie* /dibunuh/ udah update ^^ keep review, okay?:3 thankyouu


	3. Chapter 3

"_Goodnight." Guman Changmin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpi dipaha Yunho._

_Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian mencoba kembali fokus terhadap pekerjaannya._

'_Tidak semudah itu Jung Yunho…' pikir Changmin, jahat._

_Changmin menggerakkan kedua kaki mulusnya manja, "Euung~" sambil menyusupkan wajahnya ke perut Yunho._

"_Oh God…"_

~.~

Chapter 3

Rated M just for safe

…..

"_Jaejoongie-sunbae! Jaejoongie-sunbae!"_

"_N…, lah? Kamu yang dari SMP sebelah sekolahku, kan?"_

"_Ne, sunbae~ masih ingat saja~" Ujarnya manis. "Jam 4 nanti ada waktu?" ajaknya ceria. Seperti wajah polos tanpa dosa. _

"_Jam 4 nanti?" tanyanya, lalu berpikir. "Sunbae nanti ada waktu kok."_

_Raut wajah orang didepannya pun berubah menjadi ceria._

"_Panggil namaku saja ya, sunbae?"_

"_Ne! Baru saja mau nanya~" _

"_Namaku…"_

~.~

08.00 AM KST, Seoul

"Jadi dari survei berbagai negara di benua Eropa dan Amerika, kita dapat memutuskan bahwa…"

Yunho menatap malas rekan kerjanya yang sedang menjelaskan sistem promosi yang akan mereka gunakan 2 tahun kedepan. Percuma saja rekan kerjanya ngoceh seperti itu. Toh ujung-ujungnya kalau Yunho mengatakan 'tidak' semua tetek bengek yang rekan kerjanya barusan bicarakan juga tidak akan berfungsi.

Karena perlakuan Changmin kemarin malam, Yunho baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi. Oh God, siapa yang bisa tahan tidur jika ada mahluk yang sangat menggoda memeluk perutmu dengan manja? Apalagi Jaejoong yang melakukan—

Wait, Jaejoong?

Ah, Yunho sendiri belum menanyakan kabar dari manusia mata duitan itu, diam-diam, Yunho mengambil iPhone 5 nya dan berniat mengirimkan email kepada Jaejoong.

Oh shit,

Yunho bahkan tidak mengetahui alamat email Jaejoong.

~.~

"Jaejoongie~ah, maafkan aku, nee? Hari sabtu kemarin handphone ku tercebur ke air jadi aku tidak bisa meneleponmu. Jadi kita shopping yaa untuk permohonan maafku? Ya ya ya? Aku lihat brand Gucci sudah mengeluarkan beberapa limited edition dan new arrival…"

Jaejoong menatap malas orang didepannya, siapa lagi selain Hyunseung. Dan apa itu? New arrival dan limited edition Gucci? Sabtu kemarin dia sudah membeli terlalu banyak limited edition dari brand brand ternama hingga lemari-nya tidak cukup.

"Aniyoo~ gwenchanayo Hyunseungniee~" Jaejoong berusaha bersikap manja seperti biasanya lalu memeluk lengan Hyunseung erat-erat. "Hari ini kita beli furniture buat flat ku saja ya? Jaejoongie bosan melihat yang sama teruus~" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya imut.

Hyunseung mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas. "Baiklah, aku ambil mobil ku dulu ya."

Tak lama kemudian, Hyunseung keluar dari flat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendecih pelan lalu mengusap bibirnya. "Bau rokok." Gumannya pelan. Bau rokok… berbeda sekali dengan wangi Yunho yang manly dan segar—

Wait, Yunho?

Jaejoong baru menyadari ia belum menanyakan kabar dari manusia kebanyakan uang tersebut. Perlahan, Jaejoong mengambil Galaxy S III yang baru ia dapatkan saat bersama Yunho dan berniat mengirimkan email kepada Yunho.

"Email-nya Yunho kan? Umm pasti kartu itu masih ada disekitar sini~" Tanya Jaejoong kepada diri sendiri, mungkin Jaejoong tidak tahu alamat email Yunho, namun masih ada di kartu nama laknat itu bukan?

Jaejoong meraih kartu nama yang terletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

What the hell…

Semua tulisan di kartu nama itu menjadi blur karena terkena cairan beer yang ia minum dengan brutal tadi malam.

Jika saja ia mendengar kata-kata Luhan agar tidak minum dengan brutal…

'Well, kirim sms saja.' Pikir Jaejoong pendek.

"Shit."

Jaejoong membanting dirinya ke tempat tidur.

Handphone barunya tidak menyimpan nomor Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong tersadar dari apa yang ia lakukan. Sebodoh itukah dirinya hampir mengkontak Yunho kembali? Bagaimana jika hubungan mereka semakin serius-serius-serius dan… kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang?

Tekad Jaejoong sudah bulat.

jika Yunho tidak meninggalkannya, ia yang akan membuat Yunho melupakannya.

~.~

23.20 PM KST, Seoul.

"Hyunseungiee," Jaejoong merajuk. "Kita mau kemanaaa~? Joongie capek, Joongie mau tiduur." Jaejoong mengusap-ngusap kedua matanya yang terlihat sangat imut. Yang penting furniture yang Jaejoong inginkan sudah tercapai. Apa lagi yang ia perlu?

"Aigoo, uri Joongie sudah ngantuk, ne?" Hyunseung masih terlihat fokus ke setirnya, namun ia menoleh saat lampu merah.

Cup.

Hyunseung mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong. "Namun aku akan membuatmu 'bangun' dan tidak bisa tidur lagi~"

Oh tidak. Jaejoong merasakan keringat dingin mengucur dari tengkuknya. Tidak, tidak! Jaejoong tidak ingin sex dengan Hyunseung. Sex dengan Yunho kemarin sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Hyunseungie!" Jaejoong berkata tegas. "Hentikan mobil ini atau Joongie akan menelepon polisi." Ucapnya serius.

"Buahahahahah," Hyunseung tertawa keras. "Memanggil untuk apa Joongie? Kalau kau menelepon polisi tiap melakukan sex, polisi itu pasti akan bosan melihat kamu terus, cantik~" Sindirnya secara tidak langsung. Melihat Jaejoong yang masih diam, tangan kurus Hyunseung menyentuh paha Jaejoong.

"Ah!" Jaejoong kaget. "Hyunseung, stop it!" Jaejoong berusaha menjauhkan tangan Hyunseung dari pahanya. Namun yang ada tangan kiri Hyunseung yang bebas malah menggunakan itu untuk meremas pantatnya.

"Masih kenyal, eh?" Hyunseung menyeringai sangat seram, yang membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri. "Aku penasaran apakah pantatmu yang sudah diisi berbagai macam penis itu masih ketat atau tidak."

Jaejoong terkaget mendengar ucapan Hyunseung.

'_Berbagai macam penis.'_

Namun perlahan Jaejoong mencerna perkataan tersebut… dan ia tidak bisa marah karena itulah kenyataannya.

'Aku tidak lebih dari seorang jalang yang haus akan uang. Aku tidak lebih dari itu.'

Jaejoong hanya pasrah saat Hyunseung mengendarai mobil itu ke hotel terdekat.

~.~

"Mwo? Masalah di hotel?!" bentak Yunho keras. "What the fuck! Aku sudah bilang agar tidak… shit. Aku akan sampai disana jam 15 menit lagi. Minho, kau kupecat setelah masalah ini beres."

Yoochun melihat heran orang didepannya. "Masalah apa lagi, Yun?"

"Karyawan sialan itu seenaknya memberikan data kepada orang tidak dikenal hingga semua duplikat kartu hotel hilang." Yunho merapihkan dokumen-dokumennya. "Jika Geun Young datang, beri dokumen ini." Ucapnya sambil melempar dokumen tersebut ke pangkuan Yoochun.

Yoochun menggelengkan wajahnya, temannya tersebut terlalu serius. Bahkan hanya masalah sepele pun ia buat menjadi masalah yang sangat besar.

Yoochun sebenarnya tidak peduli. Well… yang penting Yoochun masih mendapatkan gajinya, bukan?

~.~

"Kamar nomor 481, tolong." Hyunseung mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"Eng…" resepsionis itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf tuan, ada sedikit masalah kecil…" resepsionis tersebut menjelaskan sekitar 15 menit dan Hyunseung masih betah mendengarkannya.

Jaejoong yang dari tadi duduk di sofa mulai pegal. Apa susahnya sih memilih kamar saja?

"Lho, Hara?" Jaejoong terkaget melihat resepsionis di depannya. Jelas sekali ia masih ingat pegawai yang kemarin Yunho hina, yang membuatnya ingin tertawa jika membandingkan kecantikan Hara tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kecantikan Jaejoong sendiri.

BRAK!

"Sembarangan membiarkan orang masuk ke ruang pegawai! Untuk apa kau dibayar hah!"

Semua perhatian tertuju ke sumber suara itu termasuk Jaejoong. Terlihat seorang berpostur tubuh tegap dengan balutan jas mahal membanting dokumen tebal.

Tunggu, Jaejoong kenal siapa orang itu.

"Jung… Yunho?" guman Jaejoong pelan, namun tidak membuat Yunho tidak mendengarnya.

"Siapa itu? Hah?!" Bentak Yunho kasar dengan ekspresi wajah kaku dan marah. Perlahan raut wajah tersebut melemas ketika melihat orang didepannya.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

Yang ia tahu saat itu ia sudah ditarik, meninggalkan orang disampingnya secara paksa.

~.~

Jaejoong menatap kosong coffee latte didepannya. Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada nafsu untuk meminumnya.

Hey, kau masih ingat tekadmu kan, Jaejoong?

Deg

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya kaget saat merasakan sentuhan hangat di tangannya.

"Jaejoongie?" Ujar Yunho pelan, tidak ada niat jahat, _seperti kemarin._

"Akh…" Jaejoong meminum coffee latte nya sedikit, beranjak pergi dari kursi tersebut. "Terima kasih atas coffee-latte nya, aku harus per—"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat tangan kekar tersebut kembali menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa Jaejoong-ah?" Suara Yunho terdengar sangat-sangat lembut. Jaejoong tidak mengetahui betapa rindunya Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalikan badannya, menatap pemuda mapan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa

melepaskan pegangan tersebut.

_Tidak…_

_5 tahun yang lalu sudah merupakan waktu yang paling menyakitkan, Jaejoong…_

_Sama sekali tidak perlu diulang…_

**It's the show time.**

"Kau bilang ada apa?" nada suaranya meninggi. "Oh God, kamu tidak mungkin menyukai ku kan?"

_Kuatkan dirimu, Jaejoong…_

"Apakah kurang jelas motifku mengikutimu?" ujarnya menyindir. "Kau pikir dengan uangmu yang mungkin mencapai 10 triliun itu aku tidak menginginkan uangnya?" Mengibaskan poninya, sombong.

"Aku tidak menyangka, orang sejenius dirimu bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Komentarnya merendahkan.

"Aku tidak ingin hidupku hancur untuk kedua kalinya ditangan orang kaya sepertimu." Ucapnya untuk terakhir kali dan dengan paksa Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho.

"_Aku tidak lebih dari orang yang haus akan uang."_

Dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung.

~.~

8 AM KST, Seoul

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, di sebuah hotel mewah dengan uang tebal dan catatan kecil disampingnya.

_Servismu kemarin sangat memuaskan_

_Lain kali, lagi. Okay?_

_xoxo_

_Doojoon_

Jaejoong menatap malas catatan itu. Diambilnya dengan kasar uang tersebut dan beranjak mandi.

Setidaknya kehidupannya yang sekarang lebih baik daripada kehidupannya yang dulu.

Jauh lebih baik.

Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya ke langit-langit.

Semua tingkahnya ini, apakah benar berarti?

Apakah benar… semua ini membalas dendam ibunya?

~.~

Yunho bangun dengan wajah suntuk. Tatapan kosong Jaejoong sangat membekas kekepalanya.

Ia masih ingat, cara Jaejoong berbicara sinis, meninggi, menyindir, dan lain-lain yang sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin hidupku hancur untuk kedua kalinya ditangan orang kaya sepertimu."

Perkataan Jaejoong yang seperti itu, pasti ada maksudnya. Namun…apa?

Tunggu,

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya,

Terlalu memikirkan Jaejoong… apakah ia…menyukai Jaejoong?

Yunho menggelengkan pikirannya, tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa jatuh ke manusia haus duit seperti Jaejoong.

Namun Yunho dapat melihat mata Jaejoong, yang tak sepenuhnya berniat seperti itu.

Yunho dapat melihat tatapan enggan dari Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai menjamahnya.

Jadi… apa semua kelakuan Jaejoong… hanya topeng belaka?

Apa Jaejoong…

"Hyung?"

Panggilan Changmin menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "A-ah.. ne. Kenapa, Changmin-ah?"

Merasa orang yang dituju tidak fokus ke dirinya, Changmin hanya mengerecutkan bibirnya. Perlahan, Changmin mendekatkan dirinya ke samping Yunho yang masih diujung tempat tidur. Mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan kekar Yunho.

"Hyuung~" manja Changmin. "Tatap akuuu!" jeritnya kecil.

Dengan penuh rasa enggan, Yunho memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Changmin. "Kenapa, Changmin-ah?" ulangnya.

"Appa Hyung akan pulang hari ini~" sahut Changmin manja. "Katanya jodoh Hyung bakal dikasitauu~"

"MWOYA?" teriak Yunho, hingga melepaskan pegangan lengan Changmin dengan kasar.

"Aww…" Changmin pura-pura kesakitan. "Kenapa sih hyuung?"

"Kamu sudah gila?!" teriak Yunho, lagi. "Umur aku bahkan belum sampai 25! Kenapa harus dijodohkan sekarang?!"

Changmin tersenyum kecil. Sebelum mendorong pundak Yunho hingga mengenai wallpaper didekatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yunho.

"Kalau dijodohkan dengan aku… masih menolak~?"

"MWO?!"

~.~

2.20 PM KST, Seoul

Jaejoong memakai baju dress pink yang seharusnya dipakai oleh perempuan, dipadukan dengan celana jeans, sepatu boots, dan lengkap dengan berbagai aksesoris imut yang semakin menambah pusat perhatian ke dirinya. Apalagi menambah kesan manja dengan mengalungkan lengannya ke pria dengan lengannya yang kekar.

Yup, Jaejoong dan Siwon. Tadi siang Siwon meneleponnya untuk menemaninya berbelanja dan mereka sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan didaerah elite Seoul. Dengan kekuasaan Siwon sebagai pemilik Choi Corp. yang bersaing keras dengan Jung Corp. tentu saja memuaskan uri Jaejoongie dengan uang yang berlimpah sangat gampang.

Jaejoong tidak terlihat seceria biasanya, terlalu banyak beban pikiran membuatnya tidak ada nafsu untuk merayu orang disampingnya.

"Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong tidak merespon.

"Jaejoong-ah?"

Masih dengan kondisi yang sama.

"Astaga, Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. "Om—omo, a…ada apa Siwonnie?" ucapnya terbata dengan memaksakan senyum –yang tidak indah sama sekali.

Siwon hanya menampakan raut muka khawatir.

Ia tahu Jaejoong hanya orang yang menginginkan uangnya. Tapi itu semua tidak apa-apa, asal Jaejoong mau bersamanya.

Siwon menaruh kedua tangan besarnya ke pipi putih Jaejoong, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum memasukannya ke pelukannya.

"Kali ini… jangan anggap aku sebagai pencetak uangmu…" Siwon menarik nafasnya. "Lupakan semuanya, dan ceritakan seluruh masalahmu kepadaku."

Jaejoong merasakan seluruh kata tersendat di kerongkongannya. Tubuhnya masih lemas karena menangis semalaman. Pikirannya masih capek karena memikirnya Yunho terus menerus.

Well… sedikit curhat dan meminta konsultasi, tidak masalah kan?

~.~

6 PM KST, Seoul

Changmin menatap puas terhadap dirinya dan Yunho saat ini. Seluruh balutan di tubuhnya merupakan barang mewah dan elegan. Apalagi Yunho. Ia terlihat sangat manly dengan jas hitam.

Changmin tersenyum dan menggaet lengan Yunho. "Appa sudah menunggu, Hyung~"

Tek.

Changmin merengut dan melihat kebelakangnya yang tidak mengikuti langkahnya, "Ada apa sih, hyung? Semua sudah diatur dan jelas. Hyung tinggal mengikutinya. Apa yang susah?"

Yunho kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Benar, semua sudah jelas. Changmin lebih baik dari Jaejoong yang hanya sekedar pelacur bukan? Status sosial Changmin sudah jelas, bukan?

Namun kenapa rasa kosong itu masih menempel di hatinya?

Meskipun Yunho sudah sekuat tenaga Yunho berusaha melupakan Jaejoong, namun memorinya tidak hilang-hilang. Walaupun hanya 1 hari bersama Jaejoong, namun bukan berarti 1 hari tidak ada makna apa-apa kan?

Yup, kalian benar.

Uri Yunho sepertinya sudah mencintai Jaejoong.

~TBC~

Yaampun cuman 2000 words dan abal banget TT_TT

Btw pada gasuka sama watak Jaejoong ya? n_n tenang ajaa, semuanya bakal dijelasin perlahan~

DAN ADA APA ITU CUPLIKAN GEJE DIATAS /nulis sendiri shock sendiri/

Maaf author gabisa update kilat : lagi musim ujian harian disekolah authoor~

Aduh yaampun mana abal wordsnya dikit banget gabisa bales review pula TT_TT

Gimme your critics, comments, and lovable words, pwease?:3


	4. Chapter 4 -The Secret-

_Yunho kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar kata-kata , semua sudah lebih baik dari Jaejoong yang hanya sekedar pelacur bukan?Status sosial Changmin sudah jelas, bukan?_

_Namun kenapa rasa kosong itu masih menempel di hatinya?_

_Meskipun Yunho sudah sekuat tenaga Yunho berusaha melupakan Jaejoong, namun memorinya tidak hilang-hilang. Walaupun hanya 1 hari bersama Jaejoong, namun bukan berarti 1 hari tidak ada makna apa-apa kan?_

_Yup, kalian benar._

_Uri Yunho sepertinya sudah mencintai Jaejoong._

~.~

Chapter 4

Rated M just for safe.

….

"_Hyung…"_

"_Ne?"_

_Mata polos tersebut berputar-putar memajukan bibirnya dan memainkan pensil di tangannya._

_Jaejoong kembali bertanya, "Kenapa?"_

_Mata bulat tersebut pun menatap kedua mata Jaejoong, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan sunbae-nya._

"_Hyung… mau jadi pacarku, tidak?"_

_Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, okay, adik kelasnya itu memang 3 minggu belakangan ini sangat dekat … menyukainya?Jadi pacarnya?Jaejoong tidak ada pemikiran seperti itu._

_Namun Jaejoong tidak ingin menyakiti hati –yang ia sudah anggap menjadi adiknya—tersebut. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia katakan;_

"_A…aku mau…"_

_~.~_

18.30 PM KST, Seoul.

Siwon menatap Jaejoong tak yang percaya, seorang Jaejoong mempunyai masa lalu kelam seperti Jaejoong sendiri hanya memainkan minumannya, tidak berniat meminumnya.

"Dimana dia sekarang, Jaejoong-ah? Dimana?" tanya Siwon lembut.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak tahu, seperti hilang ditelam lautan saat kejadian itu terjadi."Jaejoong menahan air matanya keluar saat mengingat kejadian masa lalunya."Semua embel-embel dia tidak merasa sangat bodoh saat Ibuku meninggal dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya berpikir untuk membalas dendam ibuku…" Jaejoong menarik nafasnya."Dan jadilah aku -laki murahan."

Kemudian Jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya; "Kau pikir aku suka menjadi laki-laki murahan, Siwonnie? Tidak sama sekali. Aku jijik melihat tatapan mesum dari laki-laki lain saat menjamah jijik saat mereka memandang tubuhku seakan tubuhku ini mainan mereka. Aku jijik… melihat kenyataan bahwa aku tidak jauh dari laki-laki haus uang dihadapan mereka…"

Siwon kembali terkejut melihat pengakuan pikir selama ini Jaejoong hanya menginginkan uangnya, tak sekedar dari laki-laki haus akan kepuasan duniawi.

_Namun pikirannya sangat meleset._

~.~  
Yunho masih ragu dengan keputusannya saat ini. Oh God, bertunangan dengan Changmin—yang ia anggap hanya sebagai adiknya? Hell no, Yunho tidak ada pemikiran tersebut sama sekali.

Yunho sekarang sedang berada di kawasan elite sendiri sedang berada di mobil sport mewahnya dimana didalam gedung didepannya, sudah ada orangtuanya, dan orangtua Changmin yang menunggu kehadirannya. Handphonenya bergetar ratusan kali karena sms Changmin namun Yunho mengabaikan semuanya. Entahlah, pikirannya saat ini hanya .

Dan Yunho kembali terkaget oleh pemandangan didepannya. Siwon—saingannya dalam bisnis yang sangat ia benci—dan JAEJOONG! Ya, Jaejoong sedang berada disamping Siwon, mendampinginya.

Amarah Yunho benar, huh, Jaejoong?

_Sebegitukah inginnya kamu untuk mempunyai mesin uang?_

Peduli setan dengan pertunangannya, yang ia peduli hanya menjauhkan Jaejoong dari setan disampingnya.

Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri sepertinya sejoli itu tidak memerhatikannya, ah bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Grep!

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti karena ia merasakan genggaman erat di pergelangan tangan kirinya, langkah Siwon menjauh karena Siwon tidak menyadari Jaejoong dan tetap mengoceh.

Jaejoong menoleh, dan sangat kaget melihat siapa yang menahannya.

Yunho.

~.~

Jaejoong meletakkan gelas beer ke meja didepannya. Menatap Yunho.

"Apa maumu?"

Yunho tidak menjawab apapun.

Perlahan, Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Puasi aku malam ini." Ucapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan membayarmu 20 juta won. Cukup, bukan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho datar, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari dagunya.

"Aku memang melayani orang-orang berlimpah uang sepertimu." Katanya sambil memainkan gelas beer didepannya."Namun aku tidak mau melayani orang yang tidak mempunyai nafsu sepertimu."

Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya, beranjak pergi."Aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu dan aku tidak mau tahu. Urusi sendiri masala—"

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat merasakan Yunho memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan membayarmu 50 juta won, kumohon, hanya malam ini."

Jaejoong terkaget melihat bayaran yang ditawarkan Yunho, membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap Yunho dan meraih kerahnya.

"Kau yakin dengan bayarannya?" ucapnya menggoda."Aku jarang memakai image itu semua karena uang tersebut."

Yunho tersenyum kecut sebelum membawa Jaejoong pergi dari bar tersebut.

~.~

08.00 AM KST, Seoul

Yunho terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, yah… setelah menjalani 10 ronde dengan Jaejoong. Ah, mengingat Jaejoong, Yunho menoleh kesampingnya dan tersenyum puas melihat kondisi Jaejoong sekarang. Tubuh polos, tidak berdaya, dan yang paling penting… tidak menjauh saat didekati oleh Yunho—seperti kejadian waktu itu.

"Enghh…"

Mendengar erangan tersebut, Yunho merasakan orang disampingnya mulai terbangun dari mesra dan romantis Yunho melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke pinggang Jaejoong dan mencium pundak mulus Jaejoong.

"Good morning, Boojae…"

Deg

Terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, Jaejoong kembali merasakan degupan jantungnya sering membuatnya seperti serangan jantung mendadak yang sangat menyiksanya.

Namun ada yang berbeda dari degupan jantung 5 tahun tahu jelas perbedaannya.

Yang ini… jauh lebih menyenangkan dan mendebarkan.

Namun Jaejoong tidak mau berpikir lebih lanjut dan mengabaikan hal tersebut. Merespon tingkah Yunho, dengan manis ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yunho dan membalas sapaan Yunho sebelum mencium gemas bibir Yunho.

"Morning too, Yunnie~ah,"

~.~

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan cepat ia memakai sandal rumahnya dan berjalan ke kamar Yunho yang berada di lantai 4. Namun tidak mendapatkan orang yang ia ingin temui.

Changmin mengerang tidak?Kemarin malam pertunangannya dibatalkan, dan pagi ini Yunho juga tidak pulang. Tempat tidurnya masih sama persis seperti kemarin yang menunjukan tidak adanya orang yang menyentuh tempat tidur tersebut.

Oh tidak, Changmin tidak sebodoh itu.

Ia tahu jelas tatapan enggan dan tubuh Yunho yang tidak merespon saat bersamanya dan memberitahu tentang pertunangannya (yang batal ini). Sangat jelas.

Changmin ini… balasan Tuhan karena perbuatannya 5 tahun lalu? Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan itu terjadi. Changmin benar-benar serius tentang perasaannya kepada Yunho kali dengan niat main-mainnya tempo lalu. Waktu itu… entah apa yang ia pikirkan,

Sehingga menghancurkan hidup seseorang.

"Tuhan… inikah balasanmu untukku?"

~.~

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat respon Yunho yang anusitas memakan mereka menginap di hotel yang ada dapur dan kebutuhannya di Jaejoong bisa menunjukan sedikit kebolehannya kepada Yunho.

"Enak, tidak?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran yang dijawab oleh anggukan anusitas Yunho. Padahal Jaejoong hanya memasak nasi butter dengan honey tea. Namun sangat cocok untuk di pagi hari yang sejuk—apalagi dengan keadaannya dengan Yunho saat ini yang sangat lovely bukan?

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat respon Yunho yang seperti anak kecil, ia pun mulai berceloteh tidak jelas. "Mantan pacarku, Changmin juga bereaksi sama jika aku memasakkan makanan favoritnya. Respon dia sangaaat manis,menganggukan kepalanya anusitas sambil tersenyum sepertimu tadi… " tanpa menyadari Yunho yang berhenti mengunyah dan memerhatikan Jaejoong.

"ups!" Jaejoong tersadar dari celotehannya yang tidak jelas.

Dan sepertinya Yunho mencerna perkataan Jaejoong dengan sangat serius yang membuat Jaejoong agak gugup.

"Changmin katamu?" tanya Yunho serius yang dijawab anggukan takut-takut oleh Jaejoong. Yunho terkaget; "Beritahu aku nama lengkapnya."

_Yang namanya Changmin bukan hanya… dia kan?_

"Nama lengkapnya?..." Jaejoong menarik nafasnya sebentar.

"Shim Changmin, Changmin."

_Dang!_

Dan detak jantung Yunho seakan terhenti mendengar jawaban Jaejoong—yang tepat sasaran

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul, mengabaikan reaksi Yunho.

"Dia pacarku saat… kelas 3 SMA sepertinya. Umurnya beda 5 tahun dariku namun jadi dia masih kelas 3 SMP karena akselerasi, tapi aku tetap menerimanya… bodoh sekali ya~" kenangnya.

Yunho masih terdiam, belum bisa menerima kenyataan."Lalu… kenapa kalian putus?" tanyanya lirih.

Raut wajah Jaejoong menjadi murung mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. "Kenapa bisa putus…?"

_Tolong, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan Jaejoong disakiti oleh Chang—_

"Nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri." Ujarnya,

dengan senyum misteriusnya.

~.~

Changmin berlarian di koridor rumah Yunho dan menanyai semua maid atau orang yang ia temui.

"Ya!Sooyoung-ah!" teriaknya tidak sopan."Kau lihat Yunho?"

Maid yang masih membersihkan jendela tersebut menoleh melihat Changmin.

"Tuan muda Yunho…? Maaf tuan muda Changmin, saya tidak melihatnya…" ujarnya sopan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat hormat.

"Halah!" teriaknya gusar. "Kalian semua maid tidak berguna!Suruh Soohyun dan Eli untuk mencari mereka—mau keujung dunia kek!"

"Baik, tuan muda Changmin." Jawabnya sopan.

Selepas kepergian Changmin, Sooyoung hanya menatap cuek Changmin yang sudah berlalu dan kembali melakukan kerjaannya.

"Inilah balasan untukmu, Changmin… untuk merusak hidup seseorang."Ujarnya lirih.

~.~

03.40 PM JST, Tokyo

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah Shibuya. Eh? Jepang? sempat merengek ingin pergi ke Jepang, _belum pernah_ katanya. Meskipun Yunho agak tidak yakin dengan Jaejoong, namun ia tetap mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong. Terlalu sayang kepada Jaejoong, bukan?

Jaejoong menengok ke salah satu toko branded di daerah tersebut. Yunho yang sudah hafal gerak-gerik Jaejoong dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jaejoong dan membiarkan Jaejoong memilih sesuka hati.

"Kau tidak bosan melihat semua barang-barang ini, Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho asal, sambil memerhatikan produk-produk di toko tersebut yang mencapai delapan puluh ribu won hanya untuk satu tas mungil.

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas ke Yunho sebelum kembali menjelajahi isi toko tersebut."Habisnya… kepuasan yang membutuhkan hati sudah tidak bisa aku punyai lagi…" potongnya sebentar sebelum memasukkan dompet kulit buaya asli ke tas belanja. "tinggal kepuasan duniawi yang aku bisa dapatkan… dengan inilah caranya…"

Yunho mencatat hal ini dalam hatinya. Pokoknya ia harus memaksa Changmin menceritakan semuanya—meskipun ia harus mengandalkan kekerasan.

"Lalu… kenapa kau harus menggoda seperti itu… Jaejoong? Bukannya…"

"Karena mereka menginginkan tubuhku dan aku menginginkan uang yang menguntungkan bukan?"Jaejoong tertawa kecil."Dengan rayuan kecil seperti memonyongkan bibir dan menggelayut manja… pendapatanku bisa melebihi pengusaha kecil. Aku tahu aku hina dengan pemikiran seperti ini—sang—sangat hina…tap..tapi…"

Yunho yang menyadari perubahan air muka Jaejoong yang hampir menangis cepat-cepat menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ssshhh… ssh… Jangan menangis… Uljima Jaejoongie-ah… Uljima…" Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong, sekedar menenangkan. "Semua bukan salahmu… semua bukan salahmu…"

Jaejoong menangis semakin seperti ini dulu. Biarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan seluruh emosinya yang ia pendam. Ia selama ini tidak senang, Tuhan… Ia hanya memakai topeng yang bisa membuat semua orang memandangnya murahan dan ia—sejujurnya—sangat membenci itu. Sangat membenci itu.

Selama 4 tahun terakhir… Jaejoong sudah bersikap seperti ini. Jadi biarkan… ia mencurahkan semua emosi kesedihannya saat ini. Perduli setan dengan para pegawai yang melihat ia menangis dan Yunho memeluknya. Perduli setan dengan semua itu.

Jaejoong hanya membutuhkan kehangatan orang yang dapat ia sandarkan.

~.~

05.10 JST, Tokyo

Jaejoong meminum milk tea nya perlahan di kamar hotel salah satu cabang perusahaan Yunho di masih sembab gara-gara menangis dan kemeja hitam Yunho menjadi basah karena air mata Jaejoong.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi, memperlihatkan badan tan dia yang memiliki abs dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya.

"Kau mau mandi, Boo?" tanya Yunho lembut. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai , Yunho hanya menarik nafas dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Eung… aku lapaar…" Jaejoong melingkarkan lengan panjangnya ke leher Yunho yang masih wangi karena sehabis mandi; "Joongie mau makan…" ujarnya imut, memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong yang kembali memainkan bibir Jaejoong dengan jari lentiknya. "Baru beberapa jam saja sudah seperti ini, gimana besok?"

"Muuu~ Joongie seperti ini sama YunnieBear sajaa~" cerocosnya dengan kadar cuteness yang hampir membuat Yunho faint.

"Mwo?Seperti ini kepadaku saja? Bukanny—"

"Ssh!" Jaejoong menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir tipis Yunho."Aku sudah bertekad tidak akan menjadi murahan kamu, Yun!"

Yunho memerah mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho sebelum menciumnya dengan penuh—_cinta _yang pasti dibalas oleh Yunho dengan penuh gelora.

Jaejoong meraba rambut Yunho dan memaksa agar ciuman mereka lebih dan lebih menjulurkan lidahnya dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Jaejoong.

Pertarungan antar lidah yang menghasilkan saliva yang bercampur sehingga menetes.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka bertahan sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong yang memutuskan karena kehabisan nafas.

Yunho tersenyum setelah melakukan aktivitas making out mereka. Ia mengusap saliva di dagu Jaejoong dan mengecup pipinya.

"Kita makan sekarang?"

~.~

08.00 PM KST, Seoul

Changmin mengerang kesal untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh pelayan untuk mencari Yunho, sudah menelepon dan mengirim text ribuan kali, namun tidak ada hasil. Bahkan orangtua Yunho yang sudah kembali ke Belanda untuk bekerja masih tidak tahu dimana Yunho.

Ia menatap steak tenderloin dengan saus barbeque didepannya tanpa rasa nafsu makan sama sekali. Oh Tuhan, siapa yang akan mempunyai nafsu makan disaat orang yang kau sayangi tidak mempunyai kabar sama sekali?

Ia bahkan tidak secemas ini saat ibunya mempunyai kecelakaan mobil.

Changmin menatap gusar handphonenya dan memeriksa kotak sms yang dikirim

For : YunnieUknow (+81343434***)

07.53

Kemana kau?! Jangan bikin aku cemas!

For : YunnieUknow (+81343434***)

Yunho tolonglah aku merasa hampir mati sekarang.

07.56

For : YunnieUknow (+81343434***)

07.58 PM

Yunho.. aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanmu sekarang ataupun kamu tidak menerima aku sebagai tunanganmu,

Tapi tolonglah datang dan tunjukan kepadaku bahwa kamu baik-baik saja.

Changmin mengirim sms terakhirnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan fakta Yunho tidak akan menerimanya.

Setidaknya, berikan kabar Yunho. Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini…

~.~

07.30 PM JST, Tokyo.

Jaejoong menatap puas dirinya dari pantulan cermin didepannya. Oh lihatlah penampilan Jaejoong saat ini, rambutnya yang sepundak, kulit putih halus, dan baju merah muda yang semakin memperelok rupanya.

Yunho sendiri memakai jas hitam lengkap dengan sepatu hitam dan… jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat manly dan lengkap dengan parfum high classnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis merasakan lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan Yunho secepat kilat mencuri ciuman kecil di bibir kissable Jaejoong.

Dengan lembut Yunho menuntun Jaejoong keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut, menuju lantai dasar untuk… dinner.

Jaejoong tersipu malu merasakan dilayani seperti putri oleh Yunho dan Yunho-lah pangerannya. Dicium tanganmu dan dituntun? Siapa yang tidak akan merasa melayang?

Untuk pertama kali dalam 4 tahun terakhir Jaejoong merasa bahagia dalam hidupnya.

…

Mereka sampai di lantai dasar dan seorang resepsionis ramah menyambut mereka.

"Reservasi untuk kamar VVIP sudah ada di nomor 4, silahkan menikmati Tuan Jung Yunho." Resepsionis tersebut membungkuk dengan sangat sopan. "Nomor 4 ada di samping kiri sana."

Sambil mengikuti Yunho berjalan, Jaejoong terkagum oleh fasilitas di restaurant ini. Oh, ia belum pernah ke hotel Jung bersama mainan-mainan terdahulunya karena hotel Jung terlalu mahal untuk mereka.

$3500 untuk satu malam menginap. Jaejoong tahu itu sangat gila dan mahal karena itu ia masih sadar diri untuk tidak memaksa mereka untuk menginap di hotel ini.

Namun… $3500 totally worth it! Kamar dibuat dengan barang-barang luxurious, kamar mandi yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam sabun beraroma lengkap dengan TV didalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Dan sekarang… restaurant… dengan VVIP room. Jaejoong mungkin salah satu orang beruntung yang bisa sedekat ini dengan Yunho.

"Hei?" Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari Yunho menatapnya keheranan.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Candle light dinner.

Yang Yunho persiapkan sedemikian rupa—hanya untuknya.

Yunho merasa aneh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Umm, dia sudah bersikap gentle dan romantis kan? Apa ini semua masih kurang?

"Hei, Boo… A-apa ini kurang? Kurang mewah—kuran-g?"

"Shut up!"

Yunho terdiam mendengar respon Jaejoong. Oh no, Jaejoong akan marah.

"Ma—"

"Yunnie-ah, apakah kamu tidak berpikir ini keterlaluan? Sedemikian rupanya… Sedemikian romantisnya… hanya untuk aku? Pelayan café murahan? Yang…yang—"

"Now, it's your turn to shut up." Bisik Yunho mesra sebelum ia mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan ganas. Mengecap rasa strawberry dari lip balm yang dipakai Jaejoong.

"Aahhn…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat lidah Yunho bermain dengan Jaejoong.

"…hh… I love you, Kim Jaejoong…" ucap Yunho lirih sebelum mencium pipi Jaejoong dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dan Jaejoong mendengarnya.

'Yunnie… mencintaiku? Oh Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi atau…'

"I love you too, Yunnie-ah…" ucap Jaejoong malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu merah sambil menatap Yunho.

Yunho yang tak tahan hanya menggendong Jaejoong dan masuk ke dalam lift. Perduli setan dengan tamu dan candle light dinner yang sudah disiapkan.

"Let's make love… Joongie-ah."

Yang dibalas dengan cumbuan cinta oleh Jaejoong.

~.~

04.35 PM KST, Seoul.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bergandengan tangan. Saat ini kedua sejoli kita sedang berjalan menuju rumah—atau lebih tepatnya istana—Yunho.

Katanya sih, biar akrab sama maid di rumahnya.

'Paling nanti malam juga diajak make love lagi.' Pikir Jaejoong geli sambil tertawa kecil.

Yunho hanya menatap heran Jaejoong yang tertawa kecil sendiri, namun ia mengabaikannya. Toh yang penting namja cantik ini _officially Yunho's._

Ting Tong

Krieett…

"Aku dulu, brengsek! Menyingkir kau Sooyoung! Menyingkir sekarang!" terdengar ucapan kasar dari belakang yang membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Ada apa ini…" tanya Yunho gusar terhadap dirinya sendiri dengan volume sangat kecil hingga Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri menggenggam tangan Yunho semakin erat—

Dan semakin kencang hingga kukunya menancap ke tangan Yunho ketika sosok itu muncul kembali…

"Yunho-hyuuuungg!" dengan agresif sosok itu memeluk Yunho sebelum menyadari sosok Jaejoong..

"Kau…" sosok itu menatapnya dengan tatapan benci yang menakutkan..

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya dengan intonasi tinggi.

Shim Changmin.

Sosok yang selalu ia hindari selama 4 tahun terakhir.

~TBC~

ABAL BANGET =_=

Aduh maapbgt author sibuk minta ampun TT_TT les lah, ulangan lah, GAAAH *gigit Changmin* #eh

Enaknya Changmin diapain yaa~ :3 fufufu, beri saran doong

Makin kebius ama Yunho & Changmin pas ngeliat mereka LIVE di SMTOWN INA *w* ada yang nonton juga?:D~ kalian nonton di kelas apaa?

Mana MV Catch Me juga udah keluar. YUNHO GANTENG NAUJUBILAAAAA *makan Changmin*

Udah ya cuap-cuap author bego ini~ byeee :3


End file.
